Domination
by Porcupain
Summary: This just popped into my head and I had to make it.


AN: okay people this is my first M rated story so go easy on me with the reviews.

Domination

Humphreys POV

"This sucks just when I'm on my way to my girlfriend Kate's house to take her out but it's starts to rain so hard I can't see Oh well maybe Kate's family will let me stay until the rain clears up." I said to myself. As I got there I quickly ran to the door and knocked on it. When the door open there standing there was Kate's mother Eve wearing a white dressing gown."Hello Humphrey and what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face and a strange gleam in her eye. I smiled back and said "Oh hey Eve I came to see if Kate wanted to go out but now I'm just hoping I can stay here until the rain calms down." I told her. When I told her I wanted to stay until the storm calmed down I thought I saw her smile widen before she said. "oh I'm sorry but Kate and Lilly are at a slumber party and Winston is out of town on a business so I'm the only one home but you can stay as long as you need." She responded. "Thank you Eve." I said as I came in.

While I was sitting down on the couch Eve called me. When I got to her she said "Humphrey would you do me a favour and get me that book on the top shelf?" she asked pointing to a pink book on the top shelf so I said sure Eve "Of course Eve." I answered as I reached for the book but just as I began to pull the book out a trap door opened under me and I fell in then everything went black.

Eve's POV

I watched with a smile as Humphrey fell down my trap door. After he reached the bottom I decided should go down to my dungeon and get him ready for the night ahead. I pulled the black book on the shelf that was labelled dungeon. After it was pulled a secret passage way opened. I walked through the door and down the steps that followed. Once I was down there I found Humphreys unconscious body lying on the ground. I smiled down at him and got to work.

First I took all of his clothing off of his body then I tied him to a stone alter that was in the dungeon and then put a ball gag in his mouth. Then I took a moment to admire what was in front of me but it didn't last long before I had to get my leather high heels on, fetch my whip and get my plastic wolf hood. I had got all of it and gotten ready just in time because he was beginning to wake up.

Humphreys POV

When I came to the first things I noticed was that I was tied to a stone alter with a ball gag in my mouth in my birthday suit and I noticed that I was in a dungeon like room. Then I heard a feminine and seductive voice say. "Say hello Humphrey and welcome to my dungeon." I turned my head to the side to see Eve standing there in her dressing gown. Then she took of her dressing gown to show me that she was wearing a black dominatrix outfit that showed everything including her breasts and pussy. Then she began walking towards me and when she got close enough to me she hopped on to me and said. "Don't worry Humphrey I'm not going to do anything to you just put you in your place slave." I didn't know what she was talking about until she took out a vibrating plastic wolf hood and shoved it up my ass hole. It hurt so bad that I screamed. "I didn't give you permission to scream slave." Said Eve as she began to stick my wolf into her and rode me as she whipped me. Strangely I found myself enjoying it and after I cummed inside of her it was official I wanted more from her.

Then after she cummed all over me she leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. Then she untied me and sat on the thrown that was in front of the alter. I then crawled over to her and began licking her boot and she began to chuckle and pat my head as she said "Now that's a good little slave." Then I began licking her pussy and she began to moan and say "That right slave please your mistress." Then she got up and went upstairs as I followed. I followed her into hers and Winston's bed room where she was lying on the bed waiting for me so without hesitation I crawled into bed with her and fell asleep

Eve's POV

I watched as my new Slave fell asleep next to me as I thought "Humphrey now belongs to me I will make him be Kate's perfect boyfriend and have a little fun with him while I'm at it." I thought smiling then I drifted off in to sleep.


End file.
